Episode 3650
Mikey Episode Number: 3650 Date: Saturday, July 5, 1997 Sponsors: Z, 2 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z for Zebu |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones sing "Proud" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Come Into The Garden |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle's three nephews show him how a round is sung |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red and Mokey sing "Share and You're Not Alone" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Donnie Budd sings "Toucan Two-Step" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Doll House |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"ZZ Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two houses plus 2 equals 4. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster try to blow bubbles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Boober Fraggle sings "Get Blue (Goin' Down the Road)" while wandering around Fraggle Rock |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Jellyman Kelly" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ocean countdown 10-1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A group of round crayons draws a house, and is hesitant to let a square yellow crayon join, until it draws the sun. They all cooperate to make a rainbow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert gets all dressed up for the Pigeon Lovers' Party and asks Ernie how he looks. However, Ernie mistakes Bert for someone else |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Looking for squares in the city (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Linda shows a boy how to sign the word "open" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What’s Missing: Parrot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Chris Finch sings "Act Naturally" as he grows up to be the movie star |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cards: Z - Zydeco |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: Z - Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit's Lectures: Kermit the Frog talks about the letter Z, but it turns up and becomes an N. It all ends when the Z starts to zoom around Kermit (using CGI effects) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Madeline Kahn sing "Sing After Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bert announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie and a kid holding the Sesame Street sign while Bob and Linda hold the CTW plaque. Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide